Super Show 5 Seoul
by AngeLeeteuk
Summary: "Ku dengar hari ini dan besok dongsaengdeulmu mengadakan konser, Hyung. Apa itu benar?"/ "Kalian, bersiaplah untuk lagu selanjutnya. Yesung, kau istirahat saja. Jangan memaksakan dirimu."/" Aku tak ingin Hyung mengkhawatirkanku. Terlebih lagi saat ini Hyung juga tengah disibukkan dengan drama musikal dan fansign." /"Jadi kau merasa apa yang terjadi itu karena kesalahanmu?"


**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Leeteuk, Heechul and other Member.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Gaje, OOC, dll.**

**Summary :** "Ku dengar hari ini dan besok dongsaengdeulmu mengadakan konser, Hyung. Apa itu benar?"/ "Kalian, bersiaplah untuk lagu selanjutnya. Yesung, kau istirahat saja. Jangan memaksakan dirimu."/" Aku tak ingin Hyung mengkhawatirkanku. Terlebih lagi saat ini Hyung juga tengah disibukkan dengan drama musikal dan fansign."/"Jadi kau merasa apa yang terjadi itu karena kesalahanmu?"

Sedikit cerita yang terinspirasi SS5Seoul Day 1. Dimana ada sedikit insiden jatuhnya Yesung Oppa di panggung. Cuma hasil dari khayalan saya pribadi. Mian kalo banyak typo. Nggak sempet edit lagi. Happy reading ^^

**Super Show 5 Seoul**

Seorang namja cantik terlihat memandang smartphone miliknya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia membaca sebuah pesan singkat yang beberapa menit lalu ia terima. Sebuah pesan dari salah satu hoobaenya. Perasaannya tak tenang sejak membaca pesan tersebut. Rasa khawatir juga langsung menyelimutinya.

Ingin rasanya saat ini juga ia pergi menemui nama yang tertera di layar smartphonenya saat ini. Tapi hal itu jelas tak mungkin ia lakukan. Saat ini ia tengah menjalankan kewajibannya. Ia tak mungkin dapat seenaknya pergi mengunjungi dongsaengnya.

Namja cantik itu menghela nafas. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Berharap dengan begitu tubuhnya akan sedikit lebih rileks. Tangannya bergerak memijit pelan pelipisnya guna mengurangi penat yang ia rasakan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa cedera yang kau alami tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan? Ah, tapi sepertinya bukan hal itu yang perlu kukhawatirkan. Kau juga pasti tak terlalu menghiraukan cedera yang kau rasakan setelah insiden itu. Pasti saat ini kau merasa sangat bersalah di hadapan mereka."

Namja cantik itu bermonolog. Menyuarakan kekhawatiran yang ia rasakan. Walau sebenarnya bukanlah keadaan fisik dari dongsaengnya yang menjadi pusat kekhawatirannya. Melainkan bagaimana perasaan dari dongsaengnya itu. Ia sangat mengenal bagaimana watak dongsaengnya itu. Walau sering dicap aneh, namun dalam urusan pekerjaan, dongsaengnya itu sangat menjunjung profesionalitas.

Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menghalau kekhawatiran yang memenuhi hatinya. Setidaknya sampai semua kegiatannya berakhir. Ia masih memiliki tanggung jawab terhadap sebuah drama musikal yang ia mainkan serta sebuah fansign setelah acara drama musikal tersebut.

Selain itu, namja itu juga yakin, jika saat ini semua dongsaengnya juga tengah disibukkan dengan persiapan konser mereka. Kalau saja drama musikalnya kali ini tak diadakan di Daegu, dapat dipastikan, saat ini ia sudah ada di backstage konser untuk mendukung dongsaengnya secara langsung.

"Jung Soo Hyung, kau tidak istirahat?"

Sosok namja cantik tadi, yang ternyata adalah Park Jung Soo a.k.a Leeteuk, menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Sebuah senyum lembut ia perlihatkan pada namja yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Bukankah saat ini aku juga sedang istirahat Dan Bi-ah?"

Song Dan Bi, namja yang menyapa Leeteuk tadi tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Leeteuk. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Leeteuk. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang juga terasa sedikit lelah.

"Ku dengar hari ini dan besok dongsaengdeulmu mengadakan konser, Hyung. Apa itu benar?"

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut.

"Ne, mereka sudah memulai rangkaian tour Super Show malam ini."

Pandangan Leeteuk menerawang. Membayangkan saat-saat dirinya masih terlibat dalam segala persiapan untuk konser mereka tersebut. Menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk membicarakan konsep apa yang akan mereka usung untuk Super Show mereka. Mempersiapkan berbagai VCR untuk beberapa lagu mereka. Memikirkan kejutan seperti apa yang akan mereka berikan untuk ELF.

Dan Bi tersenyum kecil melihat Leeteuk yang sepertinya tengah mengenang saat-saat dirinya juga disibukkan dengan berbagai kegiatan yang dilakukan dongsaengdeulnya untuk konser mereka kali ini. Setahu Dan Bi, kali ini Leeteuk hanya memberi sedikit partisipasi dengan sebuah VCR yang memang khusus dibuat untuk menyapa ELF di luar sana.

"Kau merindukan mereka, Hyung?"

Leeteuk tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara Dan Bi itu.

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak merindukan mereka Dan Bi-ah. Aku sudah bersama dengan mereka lebih dari 10 sudah seperti dongsaengku sendiri. Mereka juga merupoakan penyemangatku ketika aku merasa jatuh. Mereka adalah dongsaeng terhebat yang kumiliki."

"Dan kau adalah Hyung terhebat yang mereka miliki," sambung Dan Bi.

Leeteuk terkekeh mendengar ucapan Dan Bi. Bukan hal baru bagi Leeteuk mendengar pujian yang terkadang ia rasa tidak pantas ia sandang.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik sekarang kita istirahat. Bukankah besok kita masih harus melakukan drama musikal kita. Belum lagi fansign setelahnya. Pasti akan cukup melelahkan."

Dan Bi mengangguk dan mengikuti Leeteuk yang telah berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya.

**~YeTeuk~**

"Hyung, gwaenchana?"

Ryeowook terlihat menatap cemas ke arah Yesung yang tengah membaringkan tubuhnya pada sofa panjang yang ada di backstage. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di backstage. Menanti VCR yang berputar selesai.

"Gwaenchana, Wookie. Mianhae, karena kecerobohanku, aku membuat konser kita tidak sempurna."

"Itu bukan kesalahanmu, Hyung. Jangan berfikir seperti itu. Yang tadi hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan. Kita semua juga tak ingin hal tersebut terjadi," ucap Sungmin.

Semua member mengangguki ucapan Sungmin. Apa yang terjadi di atas stage beberapa saat lalu memang bukanlah keinginan mereka. Baik Yesung ataupun yang lainnya sama sekali tak ingin insiden tersebut terjadi. Tapi jelas saja hal itu diluar kuasa mereka.

"Kalian, bersiaplah untuk lagu selanjutnya. Yesung, kau istirahat saja. Jangan memaksakan dirimu," ucap Manajer mereka.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mungkin memaksakan tampil untuk lagu-lagu Super Junior yang menghentak. Member lain beranjak meninggalkan Yesung. Ryeowook mendekati Yesung dan menepuk pundak Yesung pelan.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya, Hyung. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayakan pada kami," ucap Ryeowook.

Yesung hanya membalas ucapan Ryeowook dengan sebuah senyuman. Walau senyumnya kali ini berbeda dengan senyum yang biasa ia tunjukkan. Biar bagaimanapun, jauh dalam lubuk hati Yesung, ia merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hah! Padahal ini adalah konser Super Show terakhir yang kulakukan. Tapi aku justru malah mengacaukannya dengan kecerobohanku. Pabboya Kim Jong Woon," gumam Yesung pelan setelah Ryeowook pergi meninggalkannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Yesung-ah?"

Yesung mengalihkan kembali pandangannya menuju Manajernya yang kini telah berada di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya tidak terlalu baik, Hyung. Tapi, bisakah aku tetap tampil, Hyung? Bukankah hanya tinggal beberapa lagu lagi. Selain itu, lagu-lagu itu hampir semua ballad kan?"

"Tapi Yesung-ah ―"

"Jebal, Hyung. Hyung tahu kan Super Show Seoul adalah yang pertama dan terakhir kuikuti sebelum aku mengikuti wajib militer. Aku ingin tetap berdiri sampai akhir di atas panggung, Hyung."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi bukankah masih ada hari esok? Kau juga dengar kan apa yang uisa katakan tadi?"

Yesung tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Managernya dengan tatapan memelas. Membuat sang Manager jadi merasa tak tega juga.

"Arraseo arraseo. Kau bisa tampil saat medley Biitersweet, Someday dan Memories. Itu pun kau harus dalam keadaan duduk. Dan untuk lagu Marry U. Untuk lagu Dreaming Hero, Sunny dan Wonder Boy, kau harus tetap berada di backstage. Eotte?"

Yesung tersenyum sumringah. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. Yah, memang tak terlalu memuaskan. Tapi setidaknya ia masih dapat berdiri sampai penutupan konser. Bahkan kalau memungkinkan sampai encore.

"Gomawo, Hyung."

Prince Manager hanya tersenyum melihat wajah anak asuhnya itu.

**~YeTeuk~**

"Akhirnya konser hari ini selesai juga. Melelahkan, tapi rasa lelah itu terbayar dengan kehadiran ELF."

Semua member aktif Super Junior menganggukkan kepalanya. Membenarkan ucapan Donghae. Menyanyi dan menari selama beberapa jam dengan waktu istirahat yang hanya beberapa menit setiap jeda, tentu saja sangat menguras tenaga mereka. Tapi semua rasa lelah itu tergantikan saat melihat lautan Sapphire Blue yang memanjakan mata mereka.

"Ah, rasanya aku harus mengupdate twitterku, untuk memberitahu ELF kalau aku baik-baik saja. Sekaligus meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi tadi," celetuk Yesung.

"Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus, Hyung. Biar aku ambilkan foto untukmu, Hyung," tawar Ryeowook.

Yesung mengangguk dan mengangsurkan smartphone miliknya pada Ryeowook. Sementara itu dirinya bersiap-siap mengambil sebuah posisi. Tak lupa sebuah senyum terkembang di wajahnya. setelah mendapatkan sebuah foto, Yesung langsung menguploadnya ke twitter. Memberi beberapa patah kata yang ia harap dapat menenangkan ELF di luar sana.

"Kajja, kita kembali ke dorm. Kita masih harus menyiapkan diri untuk konser hari kedua. Jadi, gunakan waktu kalian untuk istirahat. Kyuhyunnie, kau juga harus langsung istirahat begitu sampai di dorm."

Semua mengangguk mendengar titah dari Yesung. Yesung dan Siwon yang tinggal di luar dorm memang memutuskan untuk menginap di dorm saat Super Show 5 Seoul digelar. Dengan begitu, mereka berdua dapat menghemat tenaga mereka. Selain itu akan lebih mudah jika ada hal yang perlu mereka bicarakan terkait dengan konser mereka.

**~YeTeuk~**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi waktu setempat. Tapi Leeteuk sama sekali belum dapat memejamkan matanya. Ia masih terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Berulang kali menatap ke arah layar smartphone miliknya. Berharap mendapat sebuah kabar yang mampu membuat perasaannya jauh lebih baik.

Rasanya ia sangat ingin menghubungi salah satu dongsaengnya itu. Tapi ia sadar, saat ini seluruh dongsaengnya itu pasti tengah merasakan lelah yang teramat setelah menjalani konser mereka tadi. Dan ia tak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahat dongsaengnya itu. Karena ia juga tahu, seberapa sempit waktu yang mereka miliki untuk dapat mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

Leeteuk menghela nafas pelan. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya sendu. Dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam smartphone miliknya, Leeteuk berusaha memejamkan matanya. Melupakan sejenak kekhawatiran yang melandanya.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain, seorang namja yang dikenal dengan sifatnya yang cukup 'ajaib' terlihat baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Rasa lelah yang mendera tubuhnya, juga sedikit rasa sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, nyatanya tak mampu membuatnya terlelap.

Ia menatap ke arah tempat tidur yang ada tepat disamping tempat tidur yang ia kenakan. Memandang dongsaeng mungilnya yang sepertinya benar-benar terbuai di alam mimpi. Dengan perlahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya. Berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara apapun yang dapat mengganggu tidur lelap dongsaengnya itu.

Yesung, namja tadi, mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang ada di dapur. Mengambil sebuah gelas dan menuangnya dengan air mineral. Yesung menerawangkan pandangannya. Masih terbayang jelas di benaknya apa yang terjadi di atas stage tadi. Dimana dirinya tiba-tiba terjatuh di tengah lagu yang sedang mereka bawakan.

Saat itu, Yesung merasakan sakit yang teramat pada tubuhnya, terutama bagian perut dan dadanya. Tangan dan kakinya pun tak luput dari rasa sakit itu. Tapi semua rasa sakit itu tak sebanding dengan kekecewaan yang ia rasakan. Juga rasa bersalah yang bersarang dalam dirinya.

"Mianhae, Hyung. Aku mengacaukan konser hari pertama kita. Aku harap Hyung tidak mengetahui hal ini. Aku tak ingin Hyung mengkhawatirkanku. Terlebih lagi saat ini Hyung juga tengah disibukkan dengan drama musikal dan fansign."

Yesung bermonolog. Mengutarakan harapannya untuk Hyung tertuanya. Yang ia yakin, jika Hyungnya itu mendengar kabar insiden yang ia alami, pasti Hyungnya itu akan merasa sangat khawatir. Ah, tak lupa juga dengan ELF. ELF pasti juga sangat khawatir dengannya. Dan pastinya merasa sedih dengan keadaannya.

Yesung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding dapur. Hampir jam 3 pagi. Dan ia sama sekali tak merasa mengantuk. Justru ia terlihat jauh lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Padahal ia baru beristirahat sekitar 3 jam lamanya.

_yeongwonhi idaero jamdeulgil baraedo_

_yeojeonhi geunyeoro ggaeeonado_

Yesung tersentak kaget saat mendengar nada dering dari smartphone miliknya. Ia segera mengambil smartphone tersebut dan melihat nama yang muncul di layar smartphonenya tersebut. Mengerutkan kening begitu melihat nama yang tertera.

_Leeteuk Hyung Calling_

Setelah berhasil mengalihkan rasa terkejutnya, Yesung langsung menekan tombol berwarna hijau.

**~YeTeuk~**

Waktu satu jam telah berlalu. Tapi Leeteuk masih saja merasa gelisah. Ia tak dapat terlelap dalam tidurnya. Akhirnya, Leeteuk memutuskan untuk menghubungi Yesung. Nama yang sejak tadi menghantui fikirannya. Dan entah kenapa, ia yakin, Yesung pun tengah terjaga saat ini.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, terdengar sebuah suara yang menyapanya dari seberang sana.

"Yeoboseyo, Hyung."

"Yeoboseyo, Yesung-ah."

Hening sejenak. Baik Yesung maupun Leeteuk sama sekali tak berniat membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu.

"Gwaenchana, Yesung-ah?"

Yesung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk. Dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Leeteuk, Yesung dapat menebak jika Leeteuk telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya saat konser tadi.

"Apa Hyung tahu apa yang terjadi saat konser tadi?" tanya Yesung pelan.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengetahui bagaimana keadaan dongsaengku, Yesung-ah. Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Gwaenchana, Hyung. Hanya sedikit cedera. Tapi semua baik-baik saja. Hyung tak perlu khawatir," sahut Yesung.

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud, Yesung-ah. Jika hanya untuk mengetahui kondisi fisikmu, aku tak akan menghubungimu tengah malam seperti ini."

Yesung lagi-lagi terdiam. Sepertinya ia mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Hyung tertuanya itu. Yesung memutar otaknya cepat. Memikirkan sebuah jawaban yang tak akan membuat Hyung nya itu khawatir.

"Hyung tak perlu cemas. Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung."

"Jiinjja? Jika memang kau baik-baik saja, lalu untuk apa kau terjaga saat ini? Bukankah kalian masih harus mempersiapkan konser hari kedua kalian."

Yesung menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya memang benar jika mereka ―member Super Junior― tak akan mungkin dapat berbohong pada Leeteuk. Sekecil apapun kebohongan yang mereka lakukan, pasti dapat dengan mudah diketahui oleh Leeteuk.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku merasa sangat bersalah, Hyung. Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Aku mengacaukan konser hari pertama kita. Aku membuat apa yang sudah dipersiapkan jauh-jauh hari jadi berantakan."

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Yesung. Seperti dugaannya. Yesung pasti merasakan semua hal itu.

"Jadi kau merasa apa yang terjadi itu karena kesalahanmu?"

"Tentu saja, Hyung."

"Yesung-ah, dengarkan aku. Apa yang terjadi di atas panggung tadi, itu semua bukan karena kesalahanmu atau kecerobohanmu. Apa yang terjadi tadi memang harus terjadi. Sehati-hati apapun dirimu, jika memang hal itu harus terjadi, maka tetap saja akan terjadi. Aku yakin, semua dongsaeng mu juga mengatakan hal yang sama sepertiku."

Yesung terdiam mendengar ucapan Leeteuk.

"Berhenti berfikir jika semua itu terjadi karena ketidak hati-hatianmu, Yesung-ah. Kau tahu, melihat apa yang terjadi padamu di konser tadi, ELF pasti merasa sedih dan khawatir. Apalagi melihatmu sampai meneteskan air matamu. Dan mereka semua akan lebih sedih jika kau menyalahkan dirimu seperti ini. Bagi ELF dan juga kami, yang terpenting adalah kau baik-baik saja. Baik itu fisik maupun psikismu."

"Ne, Hyung. Arraseo."

"Aku percaya kau dongsaengku yang kuat, Yesung-ah. Cedera yang kau rasakan, mungkin memang tak bisa pulih dalam hitungan jam. Tapi aku yakin, kau juga tak ingin membuat ELF khawatir. Tetaplah bersikap profesional tanpa memaksakan dirimu. Berikan yang terbaik untuk ELF sebelum kau menyusulku disini."

Yesung tersenyum kecil. Hyungnya ini memang sangat tahu bagaimana keadaannya. Sangat tahu bagaimana membuat perasaannya jauh lebih tenang. Bahkan tanpa ia perlu mengucapkan satu patah katapun.

"Gomawo, Hyung."

"Ne, cheonman, Yesung-ah. Istirahatlah. Masih ada beberapa jam sebelum kalian kembali mempersiapkan konser hari ini, kan? Istirahatkan tubuhmu. Setidaknya, saat kau kembali berdiri di atas panggung nanti, kau tidak akan terlalu merasakan cederamu itu."

"Ne, Hyung. Aku akan kembali istirahat. Hyung juga harus istirahat. Aku tahu, saat ini Hyung juga sedang sibuk."

"Ne, Hyung akan langsung istirahat. Jaljayo, Yesung-ah."

"Jaljayo, Hyung."

Klik!

Sambungan terputus. Yesung mengembangkan senyumnya. Bebannya sudah sedikit terangkat setelah mendengar penuturan Leeteuk. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kembali ke arah kamarnya. Berniat kembali mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, walau hanya untuk dua jam ke depan.

~Fin~

Nggak mau banyak omong lagi, ditunggu RnR nya, Chingu ^^


End file.
